dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Tae Il
Perfil thumb|250px|Taeil *'Nombre:' 이태일 / Lee Tae Il *'Apodos': Baby Taeil, Back Swag, Haraboji (abuelo) *'Posición:' Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 59 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''AB *'Signo Zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Experiencia Ganó el daesang en Green Bank Children Singind Competition. Participó en Han Band 2009 Winter Album en el coro. Participó en Monday Kiz. Asistió como invitado al concierto. Participó en el grupo vocal llamado "Brown City". Programas de TV * '''2014: 5 Minutes Before Chaos * 2015: 100 song (Junto a Jaehyo) * 2015: Immortal Songs 2 (Junto con P.O) * 2015: King of Mask Singer (MBC) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones Cho PD - Family Man (feat. Taeil) (2011) Miss $ - Scent of a Woman (feat. Taeil) (2011) Zico - 사는게 니나노 (Life is Ninano) (2015) acreditado Curiosidades Grupo de Kpop: Block B Fanclub: Fishes Educación: Universidad de Seúl de Cultura de Artes Digital (hiato). Familia: Padres, hermana mayor (3 años mayor) y hermano menor (9 años menor). Chica ideal: Una chica mayor que él, específicamente la actriz y cantante Lee Young Ah. No le gustan las mujeres extremadamente delgadas pero tampoco que estén fuera de estado (ya que él pone mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en el gimnasio cuidando su figura). Especialidad: Cantar y criar peces. Mascota: Dos perros y un acuario en constante expansión. Llegó a tener una enorme cantidad de peces (más de 700). Sus favoritos son los importados, "Coridoras" y subespecies. Hobbies: Coleccionar sombreros y marcos de anteojos, pesca recreativa e ir al gimnasio. Al momento de dar la audición, no lo pensó dos veces y lo aceptó. Es el vocalista principal y mayor del grupo. Tiene la voz más alta del grupo. Desde pequeño estaba interesado en la música, y por ese mismo motivo, le costaba hacer amistades. Tiene licencia para conducir, y una moto, la cual compró cuando aún estudiaba. Las fans le regalaron un anillo de calavera que suele utilizar en los shows. Al principio era muy tímido y los miembros lo hacían destacar en todo lo que podían. Zico derramó accidentalmente pasta de dientes en el tanque de peces de Taeil. Éste estuvo enojado con él durante dos semanas. Tiene problemas con el baile. Debido a su cara aniñada y cuerpo pequeño, tanto los miembros como el staff lo tratan como a un bebé. Por ésto, a menudo es confundido con ser el maknae, pero es el mayor del grupo. Los demás miembros dicen que a pesar de su tierna apariencia, él puede ser bastante rudo y ser como un lobo: "¡Cuando menos lo esperan, ataca!". En una entrevista le preguntaron: "Con esa voz que posees ¿No habías pensado en ser solista?" A lo que él contestó: "No, yo siempre quise pertenecer a un grupo." Tiene una perforación en la ceja izquierda, y varias perforaciones en las orejas. Se les pueden notar en el reality: "MTV Block B Match Up: Returns" (2012), en las fotos y vídeos del comeback. Actualmente sólo usa un aro en ambas orejas. Es el hyung favorito de P.O. A él le gusta mucho porque dice que es pequeñito y lindo. Durante la sesión de fotos de "MTV Block B Match Up: Returns" (2012), se puede apreciar a P.O encantado mirando la sesión de fotos de Taeil, diciendo que era realmente bonito, actuando como un fan, y admitiendo que en serio le gustaba. Cuando estaba en Stardom Entertainment era muy simpático y amable con los nuevos en la agencia según, aunque Taeil simplemente afirma que los ayuda con su potencia vocal. Fue nombrado la persona más simpática por casi todos. Fue nombrado como uno de los ídolos con gran potencia vocal y que no son reconocidos. Piensa que sus peores rasgos son sus ojos y su estatura. Es por eso que usa lentes y sombreros muy grandes. Cuando hacían el M/V de "Very Good", hay un escenario del vídeo con una calavera grande detrás. Admitió que a pesar de que daba mucho miedo, a Taeil no le provocaba esa sensación, incluso le gustaban. También agregó que poseía demasiadas cosas como esas y que más de una vez se había asustado con ellas. Es el idol con más tatuajes en Corea, muy por delante del solista Jay Park, G-Dragon y Tae Yang (BIGBANG). En el brazo derecho, tiene el rostro de un dragón/demonio asiático en la parte posterior de la mano, una cruz, la palabra "Attractive", “777” en la muñeca (7 es el número de la suerte, pero algunos dicen que es 666 en árabe) un tatuaje de una abeja reina en representación a las BBC por el día en que ganaron el Inkigayo (13/10/2013), una flor y un tótem con un sol en la parte superior en el hombro. Mientras que en el izquierdo tiene un tatuaje de un par de dados que dice "MVP Lucky" (Most Valuable Player), un ancla, la caricatura del rostro de un cheetah, una tela de araña en el codo y uno en el hombro que todavía no reveló con claridad. Ambos brazos están cubiertos aproximadamente un 80%. En su clavícula, en el centro tiene un diamante y rodeándolo la frase "Reach for the star, there is nothing to fear". En sus pectorales hasta el estómago tiene tatuado un búho con un escudo "illuminati" y dos espadas que lo cruzan. (Se conocen por que su tatuador filtró una foto en internet, pero fue prontamente removida por respeto a la intimidad de Taeil). La flor nacional de Corea en su pantorrilla, y según Zico, tiene otro en la espalda (se rumorea, nunca fue revelado). Es probable que tenga muchos más que no se le hayan visto, y la cantidad va en aumento. Hizo su debut en solitario con el single digital titulado "Shaking". Participó recientemente en los programas "Immortal Song 2", junto con P.O, y "King of Mask Singer", en donde a pesar de no ganar consiguió dejar una muy buena impresión ante los jurados gracias a su increíble voz. Esta clasificado como uno de los idols masculinos mas bajos del K-Pop junto con Woozi (SEVENTEEN) , D.O (EXO) . Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram Galería Descarga-3.jpg Taeil02.jpg Taeil03.jpg Taeil04.jpg Taeil05.jpg Taeil06.jpg Taeil07.jpg Taeil08.jpg Videografía Taeil - Inspiring|Inspiring (Prod. By 40) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:Nacidos en 1990